medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Scuttling the U-529 (Level)
For the similarly named mission see: Scuttling the U-529 (Mission) Scuttling the U-529 is the second level in the mission Scuttling the U-529, the second mission of Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. Briefing Scuttling the U-529 - Trondheim, Norway February 12, 1943 It appears that the mission plan has gone awry. You're going to have to go incognito if you're going to have chance of surviving this, Powell. Grab an officer's uniform from a locker room in the submarine facility and stick to speaking German until you're out of there. Here are the essentials you need to know while operating in disguise: 1. Always show your papers when asked. 2. Don't walk around with a weapon drawn, as it will immediately arouse suspicion. 3.To upgrade to a higher security level, locate a set of officer's papers. You may be forced to eliminate an officer in order to get to them. 4.If all else fails, try to isolate a troublesome officer before eliminating him. Destroy the Naxos prototype, get into the U-529, plant the explosives in the bow, and find another way out of the pens. Stanley Hargrove Colonel, U. S. Army, Commanding. Objectives * Find a disguise. * Destroy the Naxos Prototype. * Enter the 2nd U-boat. * Plant the bombs. * Escape. * Eliminate opposition and escape. * Exfiltrate. Characters * Lt.Mike Powell Weapons * M1903/A5 Springfield * Hi Standard silenced * MP-40 Vehicles * U-Boats * Ford Model A Background music * "The Uboat" (Parts 1 and 2, MoH soundtrack) * "Panzer blockade" (Part 3, MoH: Underground soundtrack) Trivia * In the storage room below the scientists' lab, there are shelves with boxes marked 1944. This is erroneous as this mission takes place in 1943. * After the player destroys Naxos and deals with the doctors there is a chance that the mechanics and the officer will be able to reveal the player, even if the scientists did not have time to shoot. * After the player gets out of the submarine, then behind bars you can see that despite the alarm the mechanic continues to hit something with a hammer (though he may attack the player if he notices). * Submarines appear the flak 3.7cm FlaK M42, although they came into use in the autumn of 1943, and the action level in February 1943. * Above the first submarine can be seen 10.5 cm SK L/45 raised crane. If you follow the crane and wait until it stops, the gun will start to twitch strangely. * You will see a box at the submarine (about which security guard is) not lie on the floor and in the air. * You can quietly, without killing the officer, to steal the documents on 2 levels. * The submarines at level belong to the 7th, 9th and 11th U-boat Flotilla. ** Interestingly, none of them were actually based in Trondheim. * Quite strange that submarines are the emblems of the two flotillas. * At the beginning of the third part of the level behind the gate instead of U-529 you can see a texture hole. * As soon as the player enters the ventilation shafts the level ends. However, with the help of noclip you can see that further along the ventilation shaft is a long way (and quite detailed), which leads to the place where the next level begins. This means that it was originally planned that the player has been going on for ventilation. * On the U-529 caused the emblem of the "Running Devil with a torch", but this logo had only three submarines: U-57, U-96 (although in this case the devil did not run) and the famous U-552. Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault Singleplayer Levels